James Fray
by Retro gemini
Summary: Clary is stuck in her mundane life with her young son , when Jace saves her sparks fly but what will happen for she has a needy 2 year old and many jobs trying to survive.


**Well this was an idea but we can see how it goes please tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

He swung the first punch, that's all that ran through his head, but one more fight and his life was ruined nobody could find out. Finally the man gave up throwing a lit cigarette onto the floor, it hit a newspaper and the full alley was ignited with colour , psychedelic shadows danced on the oxblood walls.

The teenage muscular frame stands ,his head thrown back in a relaxed state letting the fire encase the paper and slowly devour it to nothing more than grey powder. Everything about him is golden -sun-kissed skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, tawny curls frame his face hiding his angular cheekbones and sharp jaw and he even seemed to be radiating the colour as well. His eyes , they looked like a sun set and liquid gold mixed together , detailing in a swirling pattern of many depths.They reflected the light of the fire and flickered to a shade of red , possessing his eyes for a minute , like a demon, but they fought it, just like the darkness tried to fight the flames.

Around his ankles the flames grew and roared on however he was not fazed by the blaze coming from below him ,in fact he looked like he couldn't care a less. From the pockets of his tight jeans he pulled out a packet of Marlboro and a slick black lighter. His calloused hand pulled a single cigarette out and placed it between his bony fingers, with one swift move he had lit the end and the packet rested back in his pocket.

He let the smoke exit his mouth and join the ones coming from the fire. He threw his head of tousled curls back in bliss as this was were he truly felt at home , amongst all the flames like he was Satan himself. No noise at all apart from the cars traveling on the roads off the alley ,his steady breathing and the crackling sound of the fire. All of it made up just heaven, the colours of fire were so desirable and lush.

It all was peaceful until the sirens came. Then the flashing lights followed. He knew what he had to do , without another thought he stamped out his cigarette and let the adrenaline race through his veins as he started to run. He shot out of the alley way and onto the bustling streets of Brooklyn. He wove in and out of people in an attempt to get away. He carried on sprinting around but the sirens chased him. Until he found refuge in another alley a much darker alley.

Broken glass was all over the floor and looming shadows hid in the other end. The smell of blood hit him , something wasn't right, having a sense for danger he wandered further into the darkness, and that's where the figures lurked. A large burley man with beefy hands pressed on top of a tiny girl with a dainty figure. She was squirming and trying to get way but his large hand was covering her mouth , stopping any noise escaping. Her top was ripped to shreds exposing her body to the glistening moonlight. He had to stop it before it got worse.

Taking long hurried strides he approached the pair. The large man made an annoyed grunting sound and a face of anger.

"What are you doing mate, thinking you are clever?"

The golden teenager replied "its more like what are you doing, she doesn't deserve that."

"She deserve everything I'm doing to her because she's worthless!"he laughed

This infuriated Jace so much he felt the same adrenaline pulse through his veins again as he punched this man, every single part of his face rebounded, all the fat shook as he was taken aback. He went to swing back but jace dodged the messy punched skilfully and swiftly , occasionally delivering jabs to his stomach. The woman stood still pressed against the wall her face one of horror and shock as she watched the scene in front of her unwind. Eventually the fat man was laid flat on his back if the floor , with a black eye and a broken nose.

"Hi I'm jace." He said offering his hand to the woman.

She looked panicked but shook it anyway-" I'm Clary , thank you."

"Can I walk you home ?" To her it seemed like he was been very forward but she'd do anything to get home and safe right now. After been captured by that man she was scared it was going to happen again. While she was thinking he took off his leather jacket and handed it to her to cover her exposed body up.

"would you mind I'm scared it's going to happen again.i only love a few blocks away."

"It would be my pleasure I would hate for it to happen again ."

They set off his muscular arm placed firmly on her waist keeping her from the strangers on the dark streets of Brooklyn .

"So Jace , what do you do?"

"Well I was supposed to be an American football player but a bad injury a few years back stopped me. So now I'm at uni but I plan on becoming a teacher."

"Very interesting. I was an artist but times got hard so now I'm working in bar barely getting by. Are you married, Jace ?"

"Nope I'm a single Pringle which is pretty surprising I mean look at me I'm gorgeous. What about you?"

"Not married or in a relationship but I've got a son."

He didn't think she looked old enough for that, her height was only about 5ft maybe a bit taller and her cheeks were sprinkled with freckles and her hair was the colour of ginger ale, a coppery shade with red hues. She wasn't exactly what he'd call sexy but she certainly was appealing to the eye.

They walked through the busy streets , talking about everything. Until they arrived at a small brick apartment block, it wasn't in a good part of town , and it wasn't in too good a shape either.

"Well here's my house. You can come in if you like but there's nothing much to see."

"Yep, I'll come make sure you get in there safely!"

"I've got to pick up James from Doretha as well."

"James your son ?"

"Yep a very feisty 3 year old."

She pulled out her key and opened the heavy door and led him down an old shabby hallway with sun stained carpet. It was originally a vibrant shade of red but it had now faded to a dull burgundy. At the end of the hallway a door opened and a tiny blonde boy came running out a large smile on his face as he ran and embraced Clary as she lifted him up into a hug.

"Jace this is James."

 **So I kinda had an idea and I ran with it I don't know what to think or if I'm going continue.**


End file.
